


Love Hurts

by Anonymous



Series: Fest Fics [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Guns, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “if you had three seconds to live, what’s the last thing you’d want to say?”
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Series: Fest Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943767
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	Love Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Tiny Sparks theme

**3**

Jongdae was laying on the ground, Junmyeon crouching besides him. He was saying something but Jongdae couldn’t hear over the ringing in his ears. 

_Jongdae met Junmyeon at a cafe for the first time. Jongdae has been running late for class and had run into Junmyeon while running out of the cafe, spilling his coffee all over him. After apologizing (and some flirting), Jongdae had left with Junmyeon’s number and a date._

**2**

His vision was blurring. Jongdae could barely make out Junmyeon’s face. He felt cold and couldn’t seem to move. All he felt was pain.

_They moved in together after dating for 6 months. It was hard to adjust at first to another person living in the apartment with him, but Jongdae loved it. It was amazing to have someone to come home to, to cuddle with, to spend his time with. He loved living with Junmyeon. He loved Junmyeon._

**1**

“I love you,” Jongdae whispered, trying to lift his hand to cup Junmyeon’s face. His body went limp in Junmyeon’s arms, head lolling to the side, and eyes glazing over. 

_Jongdae looked down to see blood spreading across his stomach. When he looked up, all he saw was Junmyeon standing there holding a smoking gun._

_“Why?”_


End file.
